The Way Life Is (SWB)
"The Way Life Is" is the second episode of Season 2 of Survivors We Become. It is the seventh episode overall. Synopsis People in the camp cope with how the world is now. Plot Spencer wakes up in the cabin to Mitch shaking him. "Spence, time to get up." He says to him. Spencer sits up and asks, "Why didn't someone wake me up earlier?" "Because we know you've been staying up every night to make sure we're all okay. It's great that you care for all of us, but you're going to exhaust yourself if you keep staying up." Mitch says as he gets up. He hands him a new shirt and Spencer thanks him before changing quickly. The two walk out of the room. "So, how're things going today?" Spencer asks. Mitch sighs as they open the door and walk out to the camp. "Well, Billie still won't speak to anyone, including Stevie and myself. He hangs around us, though, so he's getting better. Rebecca says Cathy has been in her room since we got her in the fence. Andrea and that guy Chase are dating now and Tobias keeps hitting on Amber. So, things are still basically the same." "Don't worry, Mitch, we all just need a bit of time. We're all going to be fine after we settle." Spencer assures as they approach Stevie, Billie, Ashleigh and Angel at a picnic table. "Good morning, Spencer." Ashleigh says with a smile. "You doing okay?" Spencer nods. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. How about the rest of you? Billie, I hear you still haven't said much. You okay?" Billie smiles and nods slightly, still silent. Stevie takes a breath, looking upset, but hides it. "He'll talk when he's ready. Right?" She says, looking to him. He nods, giving them all another smile before eating his breakfast. "So, what's for breakfast this morning?" Spencer asks. Angel stands. "I'll show you. Come on." She says, leading him to the food. Under a tent, there's a line of food and a woman serving it. Angel points out a few of the options before a man stops them. "Sorry. But food only goes to those who work for it." He says. The woman serving notices. "Listen, bud, we just got here. Jeff hasn't assigned us jobs yet and he told us we can make ourselves at home here." Angel says, trying to get past him, but he moves in front of her. "Nuh uh, Chica." "Who're you calling 'Chica', you son of a bitch." Angel snaps. The woman yells, "Charlie! Back off, they're kids." Charlie rolls his eyes and glares at them. "We're not done here." He says before walking off. The woman shakes her head and smiles at them. "I'm so sorry about him. He's literally the most ignorant person here. I'm Caroline Forbes." Angel nods. "I'm Angel, this is Spencer. We just got here." She says with a smile. Caroline smiles and grabs a plate, putting some scrambled eggs and bacon on it, handing it to Spencer. "I'd get Jeff to give you jobs as soon as possible. As long as most of you are helping out, people won't bother you guys." Spencer smiles, thanking her. "See you around!" She calls. As Spencer and Angel make their way back, Spencer looks around. "Hey, where's Andrea?" He asks. Angel giggles. "Oh, you don't want to know." Elsewhere, Andrea and Chase are making out on the hood of a car. Andrea pulls away and looks down. "What's wrong?" Chase asks. Andrea sighs and looks at him. "Well... My group has been getting harassed by people because we don't work. Jeff still hasn't given us jobs. It's just been bothering me." "Don't worry, we can get Jeff to give you a job on the running crew with me, Tobias and the others." Chase says with a grin. Andrea smiles but looks down again. Chase sighs and asks, "What is it now?" "Jeff doesn't seem right to me." She whispers. "I mean, I think it's nice that he let us in, but he was trying to get us here before. Why is that?" Chase looks around and makes sure no one can hear. "Alright, you know how Eddie was the one driving you guys? He was Jeff's step son. His mother, Jeff's wife, used to get in fights with him all the time. No one knows what happened to her except Jeff and Eddie. Eddie was going to get kicked out unless he brought you all here. Truly Jeff wanted to help you guys. You're all young, you can bring this world back up." "But what about his wife?" Andrea asks. Chase shakes his head. "People do bad things sometimes. Especially when they drink." Andrea backs away. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I said something that-" "No, no... It's okay... Just take me to see him? I want to get to working as soon as possible." She says. Chase nods, grabbing her hand and leading her to Jeff's cabin. Meanwhile, in the women's room, Cathy is laying bed not doing anything. Rebecca watches when Dani enters the cabin and sees her at the door. She walks over and sees Cathy on the bed. She motions for Rebecca to follow her and they go outside together. Rebecca sits on the steps while Dani leans against the railing. "When I was 8, my aunt and my mom died in a car accident. A tire popped and we ended up in a ditch and it was the worst thing that happened to us. Tobias and I were in the back seat and we survived, but we were trapped in that car with their bodies for an hour. Anyway, my dad reacted exactly like how Cathy is now. But, my dad ended moving on. We just had to leave him be and give him time." Rebecca looks to her. "But she lost her child. Wouldn't anyone want to be around other people to feel better?" She asks. Dani shakes her head. "I'm no psychologist, but I know people cope differently. This is her way of it. Just give her time." Dani begins walking back to the infirmary. "Hey." Rebecca calls, making her stop and turn to her. "Thank you. For everything." Dani smiles and nods, walking on. In Jeff's cabin, Dani walks into his office to see Tobias, Andrea and Jeff talking. "What's going on?" She asks. Tobias smiles. "Well, Chase brought Andrea here because she is interested in becoming a runner." "Yeah. I thought my group should start helping out if we're staying." Andrea says with a smile. Dani nods. Jeff raises an eyebrow at her. "Do you need something?" He asks. She nods. "But it can wait until you're done here." Jeff shrugs and smiles at Andrea. "So, is there anyone else you know that may have an interest in being a runner?" He asks. Andrea shrugs. "When we were in the woods, Mike, Mitch, Billie and I went to find help. I'd say we're the most capable. Plus, they'd love to help as much as they can." Tobias nods, writing down their names. "Thank you, Andrea. I'll get back to you all on that." He says with a smile. "Not a problem. Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. I'll show myself out." "Have a nice day, Andrea." Dani says as she leaves. Andrea smiles back. "You too." As she leaves the room, she closes the door and walks down the hall, opening the front door and shutting it before sneaking to the door again. "I came to ask if anyone has fed her yet." Dani asks. Andrea listens in on their talk. "Dani, she doesn't have a feeding time, just give her food whenever." "I don't even know why we have her. She's dangerous, for God's sake, she's in the basement all the time!" Dani exclaims. Tobias groans. "Say it louder so everyone else can hear." Dani shushes him. "Look, people know something went on that night. I'm pretty sure most people think you're a murderer." Andrea hears a slap and flinches. Jeff says to Dani, "You never speak of that night. Now go downstairs and feed your mother." Andrea's eyes go wide and she backs away, quickly opening a door and hiding. She realizes it's the basement and, with no where else to go, she walks quickly down the stairs. She can't see anything, but hears something. The lights turn on and she sees a biter chained to the wall, it's mouth covered. Andrea gasps and turns, seeing Dani staring in shock. "You weren't supposed to see this." She whispers. They hear Tobias yell, "Dani, you alright?" Dani points to the window and whispers, "Go!" Andrea does as told, opening the window and crawling out quickly. Meanwhile, Stevie is sitting with Billie, he is playing Bessie while she is singing along. She gets frustrated and grabs the guitar, stopping Billie from playing. "Why can't you just speak to me?! I get this whole coping with the fact that everyone in the world is dead thing, but we're all together still, Billie! You have me, you have Mitch and Spencer and Angel and all of us, but you're shutting us out! I know I need to give you time, but I can't anymore, because it feels like I've lost my best friend!" She shouts in anger before covering her face, breaking down into tears. Billie grabs her arms and pulls them away from her face. "You won't ever lose me, Stevie. You and I are always going to be here together. We're Buckingham Nicks until the end, remember?" Stevie laughs through her tears and nods, hugging him. "Except we won't break up. Ever." Outside the cabin, Spencer and Rebecca meet each other and smile. "Well, dealing with an entire group is hard work." Spencer says. Rebecca laughs. "I wouldn't know. I can't even take care of one person." "She'll be fine, Bec." Spencer says, making her nod. They suddenly hear yelling a few yards away and run over towards the voices. They see Robin and Mitch in the field. "Look, I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?" Mitch says. Robin laughs. "Oh, yes, you saying 'I'm sorry that I was flirting with a guy in front of you' makes up for all of this, Mitch!" "I wasn't flirting, is it so bad that I wanted to make sure he's okay?" Mitch yells back. Robin rolls her eyes. As they argue, Rebecca and Spencer get close, but don't reveal themselves. "Should we get them to stop?" Rebecca asks. Spencer shakes his head. "I think they need to do this now." "I think we need to break up now." Mitch says, making everything stop. Robin looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Is that what you really want?" She asks. "Yes. I'm sorry, Robin, but I don't love you like I used to. And you yelling at me all the time makes it worse and it hurts because I am trying to make you happy, but it isn't working anymore." Robin scoffs. "It's him, isn't it?" She asks, making him give her a questioning look. "Billie is the reason that you don't love me, right? Because you love him now?" "I don't know. I might. I mean, sometimes I like guys, sometimes I like girls." He says with a shrug. Robin shakes her head and walks away. "Fuck you, Mitchell Harris." She whispers as she walks away. Mitch sighs and walks towards the cabin. Spencer tells Rebecca, "I'll see you tomorrow," before running towards Mitch. He walks beside him and looks at him. "You want to talk?" He asks. Mitch shakes his head, staring ahead. "Are you sure?" Mitch stops and looks at Spencer. Spencer motions for him to follow him and they walk to the picnic tables. Other Cast Uncredited *Unknown as Norma Driver-McLemore (Zombified) Deaths *Jeff's Wife and Sister (Pre-Apocalypse, Confirmed Fate) *Norma Driver-McLemore (Alive, Confirmed Fate) Your Rating How would you rate "The Way Life Is" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Charlie. *First appearance of Caroline Forbes. *First appearance of Norma Driver-McLemore. (Zombified) *This episode takes place two days after the previous. *Mitch comes out as bisexual in this episode, making him the second LGBT character in the series. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)